The use of chum in fishing is widely known and has been used for many years. Traditionally, bait is chopped, turning the bait into chum, and the chum is placed into buckets. While fishing, an individual will throw the chum overboard and into the water to attract fish. There are a number of apparatuses that have been patented that disperse the chum into the water, alleviating the need for an individual to throw the chum overboard from the boat. However, there is a need for a device that will cleanly, efficiently, and effectively chop bait into chum and disperse within the water.